Sterndrive
by Arella1
Summary: After 'Mandrel' Tom wants to see Kathryn again. Over the years, their friendship defines them in ways they couldn't have expected.
1. Beyond the Sea

**Sterndrive:** A propeller drive system similar to the lower part of an outboard motor extending below the hull of a larger power boat or yacht, but driven by an engine mounted within the hull. Unlike a fixed propeller (but like an outboard), the boat may be steered by twisting the drive.

* * *

After that first defining meeting, a month and a half passed before Tom saw Kathryn again. Their fathers had both been disappointed and angry at them for sneaking off without a word. It helped to cover the worry they'd felt at the thought of their children wondering alone at night.

Kathryn had been almost sick in the face of her father's upset, but she'd squeezed Tom's shoulder supportively before she left.

"Be strong, Nemo," she whispered and hurried after her father.

In the wake of her belief in him, Tom had squared his shoulders and met his punishment defiantly head-on. His mother must have told the captain about Pierre, though, because the man wasn't as harsh as he tended to be. Still, Tom had a suspicion that not seeing Kathryn was part of the punishment.

The upcoming Starfleet graduation and celebration was met with considerably more cheer than normal for the boy. Unless her father was away, Kathryn would be there. It was always a big to-do with races and food and high spirits after the actual ceremony.

Mrs. Paris chuckled at his restlessness and let him run off as soon as the mandatory meet and greet was done. To his disappointment, Kathryn was nowhere to be found. Feeling slightly dejected, Tom walked to the lagoon's edge, fingering the sails of the sailboat he'd built. Every year there was a toy boat race and he'd spent an inordinate amount of time perfecting the _USS Jules_. He'd hoped Kathryn would be impressed.

A hand on his shoulder startled him out of his musings.

"That's a fine ship you have there, Nemo," a gently teasing voice praised.

Spinning around, Tom was pleased to find Kathryn smiling at him. Returning the expression, he felt the tension in his body ease. Proudly, he held out the ship for her to examine. Taking it with the appropriate amount of care, she looked it over from bow to stern with a critical eye.

"A fine ship," she pronounced again, returning it. "Permission to come aboard, Captain?"

"Permission granted, Commander Kit-Kat," he beamed.

Her brow furrowed as her hands settled on her hips. "Kit-Kat?"

"Yep," he said cheekily, "'Kathryn' is too long. On my ship, everyone has easy names."

"How is 'Kit-Kat' easier than 'Kathryn'?" she demanded as she followed him to the edge of the water.

But, caught up in the pre-race preparations, she forgot her arguments and helped her friend (albet several years younger friend) line up his ship.

Neither one saw their parents watching them speculatively.

"How old is Kathryn?" Mrs. Paris asked Gretchen Janeway.

The older woman smiled. "Thirteen. It's good to see her playing with other children. She's so serious and Phoebe has completely different interests."

The youngest Janeway was shoving another girl into a chair so she could do her own version of face painting. It didn't seem to matter what the other girl thought about it, either.

Gretchen sighed and shook her head as she barked a short command to let the girl go. Phoebe pouted, but snatched up the paint to start on herself.

"Yes, they have very little in common," she reiterated.

Mrs. Paris smiled and sipped her lemonade. "Tom is a solitary child himself. We move around quite a bit with Owen. It's hard on him."

Their eyes drifted back to the giggling children who had rolled up their pants and were in the water.

"On your mark, Cap'n," Kathryn said rather pompously.

"Steady," Tom cautioned as the other children waited for the race to begin with their own boats.

The signal was given, but Tom waited until his sails had billowed fully before calling for release. Their ship sped beautifully passed the others as Kathryn excitedly cheered it on, her hand on his shoulder.

"She's a flagship, if I ever saw one," Tom whispered.

Kathryn's smile was a brilliant, treasured thing. "Aye, but it's the captain that makes the ship."

"Doesn't hurt to have a stellar helmsman," he replied right before splashing her rather spectacularly.

Shrieking, she retaliated and it rapidly deteriorated into an all out water battle. The sound of laughter drifted gleefully to their mothers, lighting their eyes with knowing amusement.

* * *

**AN: **Short and sweet-like a fun-size Milky Way.


	2. Chapter 2

When she was fifteen, she wasn't at the transport sight when Tom's family visited hers. Over the last two years, the families had grown very close and these visits were enjoyed by more than the children. They had a routine and it was unusual for Kathryn not to be with her father when he came to collect the Paris'. After ditching Phoebe and her friend who were trying to get him to play dolls, Tom set off in search of his wayward friend. He finally found her in her skyfort.

"Kit-Kat?" he asked as he climbed onto the tall platform.

She was sitting with her knees drawn up and an unnervingly blank look on her face. When he crawled over to her, his shoulder bumped into hers gently. Sighing, the teen leaned a bit into him. He was tall for his age and she'd always been on the small side.

"Jonas broke up with me," she told him quietly.

And Tom was glad. Her boyfriend had been a self-centered jerk who didn't appreciate her at all. Plus, he always sort of sneered and talked down to Tom whenever the two happened to have the misfortune of meeting. The blonde was ten, not stupid.

"Apparently, I'm too much work," she continued.

Tom couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Sounds like he was just too lazy. Besides, you're _my_ first officer, Kit-Kat."

When her grey eyes lightened and her lips drew up in that crooked smile, he figured he'd follow her to the edge of the universe.

"I reckon I am at that, Nemo," she agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Their friendship was odd, but easy despite the age difference. Tom had applied to the Academy in the hopes of being a part of the life she so loved. Admittedly, however, he'd been more than pressured into the choice by his father. Paris' were not Navy men. Paris men joined Starfleet. End of story.

Kathryn had been surprised, but perhaps not as much as anyone else would have been. She understood the pressure of a Starfleet legacy all too well. Her father was an Admiral now, after all.

"Are you sure?" Kathryn asked as she looked up from the PADD that had his application.

He was sprawled across his bed, tossing a ball in the air repeatedly. Her words had him pausing before he resumed his distraction.

"Yeah. I guess this means I won't be Nemo, anymore."

Smiling, she snatched the ball out of the air and leaned over him to meet his eyes. "You'll always be Nemo."

His face softened as he twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. "And you'll always be my Number One. But, tell me about your assignment. I still don't know what you were thinking accepting a commission under my father."

Rolling her eyes, she ignored that as she settled beside him after he made room. Her voice was husky and content as she told him about life as his father's Science Officer.

"We're once again trying diplomacy with the Cardassians," she whispered.

Tom frowned and turned to study her. "I thought we'd exhausted all diplomatic efforts."

The tensing of her body and the way she bit her lip told him that she'd said more than she should have.

"Hey," he nudged her, "don't worry about it. 'Fleet brat, remember?"

Relaxing, she met his eyes. "We're flying the _Icarus_."

"Ah, 'Wings of feathers and wax, by rays undone/to my freedom and death, the morning sun. I shall love you here above the world/ and keep my heart within yours curled.'"

Kathryn chuckled, the throaty sound washing over him in a heady familiarity. "I wasn't aware you read Brice." She pinched his cheek at his saucy grin. "I do see that you are going to break more than a few hearts at the Academy, though."

Wrinkling his nose, he scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're the only girl I can talk to without breaking out in hives, Kit-Kat." Here, he sighed dramatically. "If only you weren't so _old_."

Her eyes narrowed, but instead of retaliating, she took his hand and laced their fingers. "I have to leave soon. Don't make me hurt you."

Satisfied with her presence and secretly thrilled at her actions, he bit back a retort and lay beside her for a long while.

"Kit-Kat?" he asked softly, not breaking the contented bubble around them.

"Hmm?"

"Whatever classified thing they have you doing-however deep undercover you go-come back, okay?"

She was silent for a small eternity, warring in herself to push back the fear and uncertainty that this mission brought her. Tom squeezed her hand in reassurance, meeting her eyes steadily. Leaning up, Kathryn pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Aye, Cap'n."

When she did return and there was such a bruised, broken thing behind her grey gaze, Tom wondered what she'd gone through to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

His father made Admiral, finally. The celebrations screeched to a halt when all too soon, Kathryn's father was cruelly killed. It was a miracle she hadn't died in the accident as well. When Tom got a break at the Academy, he made a beeline for Bloomington. Phoebe met him at the door and smiled tiredly.

"Maybe you can get through to her, Tom. She refuses to get out of bed for anything other than bathing."

Worried, he climbed the stairs and knocked on her door. After waiting five minutes for an answer, he realized he wouldn't get one. Brows furrowed, he cautiously cracked open the door and peeked in. Kathryn was huddled under the covers of her bed, staring blankly out the window. Entering and closing the door, he quietly walked to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Kit-Kat?"

A blinking of her lids was the only sign she'd heard him. Swallowing down his panic, Tom kicked off his boots and slid under the covers with her. Reaching out, he pulled her against him and rested his head on hers.

"Maybe it's a weakness okay to have in private," he whispered, hoping he wasn't making things worse. After all, losing a father is far more devastating than losing a dog.

A shudder ran through her and before he knew it, she'd rolled to bury her face in his chest. Great, gut-wrenching sobs wracked her body as she clung to him.

When Phoebe inconspicuously poked her head in sometime later, a feeling of tentative relief filled her. Kathryn still looked awful, but she was out of bed. Tom was sitting beside her on the small sofa, and was holding her hand while she haltingly carried on a conversation.

"Still with me, Number One?" he asked.

Her face was damp as she stared at him. Leaning forward, she rested her forehead on his neck and choked a laugh that bordered on a sob.

"Have I ever left you, Nemo?"

The look on his face was sad, but encouraged. "Suppose not. The ship wouldn't be the same without you, you know."

Phoebe watched as Kathryn sat back and met his eyes. Tom smiled and wiped the wetness off her face.

"You look like Hell," he told her, "so how are you still so pretty?"

A real smile cracked her face as she shifted to lean against him. The stiffness in Tom's shoulders eased at her small movement and he launched into an exaggerated tale of his latest shenanigans.

At the door, Phoebe sighed and carefully backed away. She wandered-not for the first time-how her sister had managed to befriend Tom Paris. A noise on the stairs brought her attention to her mother standing there. Gretchen looked older than she ever had, but was holding together better than either of her daughters.

"Tom's here?" Gretchen asked.

Her daughter nodded as she followed her mother back downstairs. "Yes. He got her out of bed, at least."

The older woman gave a pained, but relieved smile. "Of course he did. Kathryn would never stay so broken in front of him."

And Phoebe thought that was a rather apt description of their relationship. Kathryn would always let him fix her and Tom needed her unwavering belief that he _could_.

"Starfleet will consume them," Phoebe finally stated, almost bitterly.

The two women sipped their tea as the seconds ticked by.

"It will test them," Gretchen agreed. "Don't underestimate your sister's stubbornness, Phoebe, or her devotion to those she loves."

Phoebe tossed her a cheeky look, "Or the sheer determination of an Admiral's son who'd follow her into Hell itself?"

Her mother tipped her head to that in agreement. "That boy would surpass the warp threshold on sheer gall alone if he thought for one second she'd be impressed."

Quiet laughter drifted down the stairs. Gretchen closed her eyes and savored the sound.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn felt her knees give out as she reread the message Tom had managed to get through to her before he disappeared. The furious maelstrom of emotions she'd been feeling since his accident and discharge left her in a rush. Now, overwhelming worry replaced them making her feel inordinately tired.

"Oh, Tom," she whispered as her eyes went involuntarily to the PADD once more.

_Kit-Kat,_

_Sorry about all of this. Don't worry about me too much, alright? I'll be getting away for a while to clear my head. Just hope my wax wings don't melt before I can apologize in person. I miss you already._

_Nemo_

"Wax wings," she murmured, running her thumb over the letters, committing everything to memory before destroying the PADD and any evidence that he'd contacted her.

He'd referenced the conversation they'd had before she'd left on the _Icarus_. Tom had gone undercover and with the political climate lately, Kathryn didn't know whether to be impressed, or terrified.

Later, at a briefing with Owen, she caught his gaze for the briefest moment. Before he turned away, she saw the acknowledgement. He knew and wherever Tom was going, she had cause to be afraid. With that came the sick realization that there were few things that would worry Owen Paris. The Maquis were one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tom Paris?" a husky voice that had kept him going over the years broke through his reverie.

Head jerking up, he took in the welcome sight of his best friend.

"I'm Kathryn Janeway. I served with your father on the _AL-Batani_," she stated formally, letting him know that they weren't alone, despite appearances. But, her eyes were bright and her smile was tugging at her lips.

Leaning against the shuttle he'd been working on, he slipped into the role of bitter insubordinate. Not before letting her see his eyes soften with his happiness, though.

He was so glad to see her that his retort, "Well, I guess I'm yours, then," wasn't quite as sarcastic or harsh as he'd meant it to be.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voyager_ was a cracking ship that had Tom's fingers itching to pilot her. Kathryn led him to her ready room and scanned the room with a small device. Once it beeped, she nodded confidently. Tom took it to mean no one was listening in. When she let out a shuddering sigh and turned to face him, he knew he'd been right.

"I don't know whether to slap you or hug you," she admitted, meeting his eyes fiercely.

Holding up his hands in apology, he felt a sheepish smile steal across his face. "God, Kit-Kat, you look good."

Laughing wetly, she yanked him into a tight hug. Relieved, Tom held her back, taking in the oft' remembered scent of her.

"I missed you," he choked. "Did you understand my message? I was rushing when I sent it."

"That's the only reason I'm not hurting you extraordinarily right now," she said, peering up at him.

Grinning boyishly, he poked her hair. "What's with this?"

A blush dusted her cheeks as she swatted his hands away. "There's no reason to let the crew know how young I am. Your father suggested it until I've earned their loyalty."

Tom frowned a bit at the reminder of their position. "What's the game plan?"

She smirked. "Well, for once, I get to be the captain, Nemo."

Tracing the pips on her collar, he eyed her lips and watched in satisfaction as her blush deepened.

"I'm ever at your service, then, Kit-Kat," he stated softly.

"I knew you'd grow up and be a heartbreaker," she teased to lighten the mood that had fallen over them.

Shifting, he squeezed her hand. "Not yours, Kit-Kat."

She didn't answer right away, brushing off his shoulder and resting her hand behind his neck. Swallowing, she tried to sort through her thoughts and the sheer _relief_ of being with him again.

"I do have to be the captain, Tom," she stated again, more meaning infused this time.

Her eyes asked him to understand, and he did. He knew very well what she would have to sacrifice to be with him.

"When this is over, I'll transfer to another ship," Tom stated. He'd waited for her since he was eight years old. He wasn't letting this opportunity pass by him-not without a fight. Not when she was so, so very in reach. "You have to know how I feel about you, Kathryn."

The smile she wore was small, but so full of emotion that it nearly took his breath away. Her hand slid to rest in the middle of his chest.

"Within yours curled?" she asked softly, once more referencing the old Brice poem.

The expression that transformed his face warmed her very being. The piece of herself that'd been missing since he'd left snapped back into place. Tom had molded himself into her other half from the very first moment and she'd be a fool to give that up. She didn't know it, but this moment would see her through her darkest days. And, her coming days were very dark, indeed.

But, not yet.

Tom covered her hand with his before brushing a light, perfect kiss across her lips.

"Above the world, or on it, Kit-Kat," he promised her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuvok was not surprised to be summoned to the captain's ready room. Now that the initial action in the Delta Quadrant had dissipated and everyone was reclaimed, they had some decisions to make.

The Vulcan was also not surprised to find Mr. Paris already there. Janeway turned from her viewport and gave a strained smile as she waved him toward a seat. Brushing her hand over Mr. Paris' arm, she took a seat between her officer and the pilot.

"Tuvok, we're in quite the pickle this time," she declared, offering tea.

"Indeed," he agreed, accepting the beverage. "Where would you like to begin?"

Janeway and Paris exchanged looks before Paris nodded and started to explain what had really happened on Caldek Prime.

"So, you see, he technically is a senior officer, Tuvok," Janeway stated.

Tuvok pondered that. "This mission was supposed to end with your promotion to Commander," he stated shrewdly to Paris, getting a confirming nod.

"After the mission, I was set to transfer off of _Voyager_," the pilot disclosed, covering the captain's hand with his own.

"I see," the officer realized. "This could prove to be an issue. Not being together provides no solution. Since your feelings already exist, that could even compound the matter." He mulled that over a moment. "Also, restoring your rank could be detrimental to the Maquis' integration. Might I suggest officially reinstating your rank while publically only acknowledging you as high as Lieutenant?"

Janeway sat back and studied him. "Make Chakotay my first officer."

Paris rubbed his face. "Tuvok, you know what that'll mean. He hates me. Am I supposed to sneak around to be with her?"

The Vulcan arched a brow. "I think that you, Captain, have the ability to separate personal from professional. However, should any orders regarding Mr. Paris be in my belief to be compromised, I have the authority to override them. As long as you are discrete and do not flaunt your relationship, I believe we can turn a blind eye to it."

Letting out a sigh, Kathryn rubbed the back of her neck. "Much as I chafe against not being the final authority on anything happening on my ship, I agree, Tuvok. My orders to Tom will stand unless you deem otherwise. Now, let's get down to the brass tacks of other matters. What are your thoughts on the Chief Engineer position? Both of you have worked with B'Elanna Torres and Joe Carey's record speaks for him.

Tuvok steepled his fingers as the discussion and plans commenced. Watching his friend, so hopeful still, he silently prayed that she would remain thus. This trip would prove the making or breaking of Kathryn Janeway. He hoped that his decision to support her relationship helped ease at least some of her burden. Seventy years was a long time to be alone. Especially for a human.


	9. Chapter 9

"You want to do what?" The Doctor asked in surprise as the captain watched him determinedly from the bio-bed.

"You heard me, Doctor. I can't have a child while in the Delta Quadrant, but I do want children some day. I want to freeze my eggs."

* * *

That night, she told Tom what she'd done. He blinked at her in confusion before a soft look took over his face. Pulling her down into his lap, he kissed her. It was the first true, deep kiss they'd shared and so surpassed his fantasies that he wondered how he'd lived without her.

Breaking away, he grinned at the glazed look on her face. He pulled the pins from her hair to send it tumbling down her back and over his arm.

"I've wanted to do that since I was a kid," he admitted.

Laughing, she rested her head on his shoulder as he finger combed her hair. "You were always so sullen whenever I dated anyone," she teased.

Frowning, he poked her in her ribs. "I recall a few glares thrown at Susie, Kit-Kat."

Biting her lip, she blushed. "At the time, I didn't know why she annoyed me so much. I guess I didn't want to admit I was jealous of a cadet, for God's sake."

As they sat in silence, savoring each other's company, an idea wiggled to the forefront of Tom's mind. Unable to shake it away, he finally just blurted it out.

"Marry me."

He had the rare privilege of seeing Kathryn Janeway's jaw drop. "_What_?" she squeaked.

Feeling more confident the longer the idea percolated, Tom grinned. "Come on, Kit-Kat, marry me. You know me better than anyone else. You'll get us home, but I don't want to wait." He cut off her words swiftly. "I know we just started this whatever-dating thing-but I love you. And you're worth everything that we'll have to deal with if we do this-from compartmentalizing to orders we'd rather not give or follow."

Tears gathered in her eyes as she kissed him to shut him up. "I was going to say 'yes', idiot, before you cut me off."

His face bloomed into delight. "Really?"

"Really." Kathryn smiled. "I've always been your Number One, haven't I?"

Sliding her off his lap, he began making his way to the door.

Confused, Kathryn arched a brow. "Where are you going?"

Tom winked. "I'm not letting you change your mind. I'll be right back with Tuvok." Then, he was gone.

Blinking, Kathryn let that register before cursing and running to get ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Tuvok was pulled unexpectedly from his meditation by his door chiming.

"Enter," he bade, his arched brow the only testament to his surprise when Paris appeared.

The grin on the helmsman's face was unusually bright as he stopped before his somewhat friend. Also out of the norm was the dress uniform he was wearing.

"Tuvok, I was wondering if you might do me and Kathryn a favor?"

Standing, he motioned for the pilot to state his request, already moving toward his bedroom.

"Could you marry us?"

"I'll change and follow you," was his only reply as he shut the door to his inner room.

When he reemerged in his dress uniform, Paris was looking at him suspiciously. "That was easy. You've known her a long time, Tuvok. No threats or advice?"

Tilting his head, the Chief of Security studied him. "Threats are illogical at this point. The only advice I can offer is that you go into this with your eyes open, Mr. Paris. You will have to sacrifice much for her, including things you never should have to. You will have to accept that she puts the crew above you and herself. You will be furious with her, you will fight with her, and-at times-you will hate her."

Tom was listening to him intently, knowing the Vulcan was right and forcing himself not to dismiss his warnings.

Tuvok was glad to see the man meeting his eyes steadily. There was no hint of retreat or trepidation in his gaze.

"If you do this and you leave her, you will break her."

"I've been in love with her since I was a kid, Tuvok. Whatever happens, once I have her, I'm not ever letting her go. I want to share her burden, not add to it."

"Then, it is my belief that we should proceed with the endeavor."

Chuckling, Tom led the Vulcan to Kathryn's quarters. She smiled at Tuvok when he entered. Her hair was down, but she was wearing her dress uniform as well. Moving to her friend, she pulled him into a rare hug.

"Thank you, Tuvok," she whispered.

A rarely seen smile graced his face as he nodded to her. "It is my honor, Kathryn Janeway."

Tom grinned as he moved into place. "I'll get you a ring when we get home," he promised her as he took her hands.

The firm belief he had that she _would_ succeed brought tears and determination to her eyes. Tuvok performed the ceremony, glad to be a part of such an important event in his friends' lives. There would be precious few truly good times in the next seven years.

But, Tom kept his promise and she kept hers.

And they came out unbreakable.

* * *

**AN:** This was just a series of drabble ideas that nagged me until I succumbed. I hope that you like them. I know they're pretty much all fluff, but, hey-we need more lovin' in the Tom/Kathryn ship. I won't rewrite the _Voyager_ series but, you can see how a great many things would have been different. Personally, I think Janeway would have gotten them home sooner. Meh, use your imagination for their happily ever after. Thanks for reading!


End file.
